This invention relates to a table. More particularly it concerns a table comprising a base, a footing and a tabletop, and where the base is formed with an upper portion being rotatable in the horizontal plane relative to a lower portion, and where the lower portion of the base is arranged to abut a basis.
During use of such as a personal computer in conjunction with such as an armchair, it is often desirable to be able to pull is the table in over the armchair after one is seated.
It is known to use a table with wheels where the table is displaced on the floor to place the tabletop in an operating position extending in over the chair.
Norwegian patent 309551 concerns a table where a tabletop is doubly hinged in the horizontal plane. The tabletop is thereby arranged to be able to be turned in over such as a chair, at the same time as the distance relative to the table base may be adjusted.
Prior art devices may have a drawback in that they do not have sufficient braking effect and thereby have a tendency to be displaced unintentionally during use.
Known devices for the purpose are neither adapted for tilting the tabletop.